


Esclave de tes désirs

by SedinetteMichaelis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunn Thor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, PWP, Prince Loki (Marvel), Slave Thor (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), porn with a plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: Le troisième Prince de Jotünheim Loki est en chaleur ! Ses frères lui achètent alors un esclave, un petit Jötun blond...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! J'ai pas mal d'idées différentes en ce moment, donc j'espère arriver à tout mettre sur papier afin de vous faire partager :)
> 
> Encore merci à Altalia qui me relit pas mal ces derniers temps et qui corrige mes fautes et maladresses, vous permettant d'avoir un texte de meilleure qualité :D Vous avez le droit de lui dire merci dans les com aussi si jamais vous en laissez un :p
> 
> En attendant, je vous laisse sur mon dernier né, un Thorki où Loki ET Thor sont des Jötnar !
> 
> Pour info : Un Jötun, des Jötnar. Voilà, ça c'est fait :p
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le Jötun blond regardait depuis sa cage les deux Jötnar encapuchonnés avec attention. Ils murmuraient entre eux tout en le fixant de leurs yeux rouges et brillants. Il savait qu'il devait être vendu aux enchères dans la semaine, et si ces deux étranges personnages discutaient de lui, c'est qu'ils étaient des acheteurs potentiels qui avaient la préséance. Des personnes importantes. Qui étaient-ils donc ? Ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est que leurs capes et pagnes étaient de très bonne qualité. Le tissu était particulièrement beau et brillant, avec des couleurs chatoyantes comme on en voyait peu et était brodé d'émeraudes.

Il avait toujours été esclave. Fils d'un Jötun et d'un Ase, il était né aussi bleu que la nuit mais aussi blond que les blés. Une rareté. Un Jötun blond ! Sa mère l'avait vendu avant ses deux-cents ans. Il était trop petit, une bouche à nourrir qui n'apporterait rien.

Il avait eu nombre de maîtres. Certains voulaient l'exhiber au bout d'une chaîne comme un animal de compagnie, d'autres l'utilisaient pour les jeux de combats. Il avait été un prostitué chargé de chauffer les draps d'invités provenant d'autres mondes. Il avait aussi beaucoup appris. Il était rare, donc acheté par des riches, des nobles. Certains avaient été plus gentils que d'autres et lui avaient donné une éducation. C'est pour ça qu'il savait que ces deux-là étaient importants.

Qu'allait-il devenir cette fois-ci ? Thor se concentra sur la voix des Jötnar, ceux-ci ayant haussé la voix. Il ne put malgré tout entendre que quelques brides de phrases.

« ...Parfait !

-Je le… Hel'.

-…achetons-le !

-Je ne sais pas… Et s'il ne…

-… regardé ? Si Loki… sans soucis ! »

Le Jötun ne comprenait pas tout, mais il avait l'impression que s'il était acheté, il serait un esclave sexuel. Rien de nouveau. Mais pour un autre Jötun ? Ça serait une première.

« Et puis il faut faire quelque chose, ça ne peut plus durer ! » Dit plus fort cette fois-ci le dénommé 'Hel'.

Il en eut assez. Ça pouvait durer longtemps comme ça et il préférait savoir dans quoi il allait être embarqué.

« Excusez-moi ! Intervint l'esclave d'une voix forte pour se faire remarquer des acheteurs. Je peux peut-être vous dire si je suis qualifié ou pas pour ce que vous attendez de moi. »

Les deux Jötnar se tournèrent vers lui. Celui qui semblait plus jeune eut un sourire qu'il aperçut sous la lourde capuche du géant.

« Voilà une bonne idée ! Autant lui demander. »

L'autre soupira lourdement mais s'avança vers la cage.

« Nous cherchons un étalon pour notre petit frère, commença 'Hel'.

-Un étalon ? Pour un Jötun ? Vous semblez riche et j'aimerai mieux être à l'abri chez vous, mais je doute pouvoir satisfaire un géant. »

Pourtant, il n'était pas en reste. Bien qu'ayant été un enfant chétif, il s'était développé tout en muscles au fil des siècles. Il se savait impressionnant, même pour un Jötun de sa taille.

« Notre petit frère a une condition particulière… Il est un Jötun mais est né de petite taille… Comme toi. »

Un petit Jötun ? Pour lui c'était normal, il était un sang mêlé, le fils d'un Ase. Mais un Jötun de sang pur… ?

« C'est un Seidmardr, expliqua Hel. Très puissant. C'est un prêtre. »

Oh ! Un prêtre ? Il lui semblait se souvenir de quelque chose dans ce goût-là. La rumeur voulait qu'un Jötun Seidmadr soit le haut prêtre d'Utgard, le siège du pouvoir royal. Et ce Seidmadr était le fils du Roi Laufey, celui qu'on dénommait parfois la Rose de Jotünheim à cause de sa beauté mais aussi à cause de sa magie incroyablement fine. Les yeux de l'esclave s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui il avait en face de lui.

« Vous êtes les fils du Roi… » Murmura-t-il.

Il ne s'agenouilla pas. Bien que traité convenablement par ses maîtres, jamais il n'avait été considéré par ses pairs. Il ne se sentait pas rattaché au Roi Laufey, tout comme il ne se serait pas agenouillé devant le Père de Toute Chose.

« Vous voulez que je sois l'esclave de plaisir du Prince Loki ?

-Tout à fait ! Répondit immédiatement le Prince Helblindi. Mon frère, nous avons de la chance, il est bien formé et intelligent !

\- Notre petit frère est en chaleur, c'est insoutenable de sentir son odeur. Il est trop petit pour prendre un partenaire, expliqua Byleistr en ignorant son frère. Il va rendre Utgard fou à force. »

Oh. Le sang-mêlé était heureux de son héritage Ase juste pour ce point particulier de l'anatomie Jötun. Les chaleurs. Les Jötnar dégageaient des phéromones pour trouver un partenaire, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de vivre leur vie tout à fait normalement. Pour ce qu'il en savait les chaleurs ne s'arrêtaient qu'au moment où le Jötun était fécondé. Lui n'avait pas de chaleurs, mais il lui était arrivé de sentir des Jötnar en chaleur. L'odeur était délicieuse et entêtante. Et le Prince Loki rendait déjà la cité folle ? Depuis combien de temps était-il en chaleur ?

Il n'était formé qu'à moitié comme un Jötun. Les Jötnar étaient une race hermaphrodite et matriarcale. Les droits passaient par la mère et lui n'avait pas d'utérus, il ne pourrait donc jamais prétendre à quoique ce soit. C'était injuste, mais sa vie était faite ainsi. Toutefois, s'il pouvait trouver une place au palais d'Utgard aux côtés de la famille royale, il ne manquerait plus de rien.

« Je pourrai le satisfaire, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Un de mes précédents maîtres m'utilisait pour satisfaire ses invités.

-C'est donc une affaire conclue ! Byleistr, cessons de tergiverser. Je l'achète sur mes deniers personnels et je vais offrir ce beau spécimen à Loki. »

Le Prince Héritier soupira lourdement alors que le plus jeune partait de la pièce chercher le vendeur.

« Tu es un Seidmadr toi aussi, esclave. »

Byleistr pointa le collier autour de son cou. Le collier avait été forgé par les Nains de Nidavellir pour bloquer le Seidr.

« Pas exactement, je suis un élémentaire, je suis incapable de faire de la magie. Je contrôle le tonnerre, rectifia-t-il. Mais je le contrôle mal. Mon ancien maître m'en a fait cadeau car je devenais un danger. A sa mort, ses enfants m'ont revendu avec.

-Voilà qui intéressera Loki outre tes capacités au lit. Tâche de le satisfaire… Comment te nommes-tu, esclave ? »

-Je me nomme Thor. »

OoO

Loki sursauta dans son sommeil. La porte des appartements qu'il partageait avec son frère venait de claquer. Il grogna et pesta contre Helblindi qui devait sûrement revenir de son excursion avec Byleistr à Galdhøpiggen, ville au sud d'Utgard, connue pour ses incroyables ventes aux enchères. Mais la nuit était pleine et il souhaitait dormir. Ses chaleurs l'épuisaient déjà la journée, il ne voulait pas en plus supporter le chahut de son frère.

Il n'avait toutefois pas d'autre choix que de supporter son état. D'ici un mois ou deux, elles se calmeraient d'elles-mêmes. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ça n'était pas la dernière. Loki ne pouvait se compromettre avec un étranger pendant ses chaleurs, il était hors de question qu'il risque de tomber enceint d'un être qui ne serait pas un Jötun. Il devait donc supporter.

« Mon frère… »

Sa porte s'ouvrit et Loki gémit lorsque la lumière du couloir entra dans sa chambre pour l'aveugler.

« Que voulez-vous ? Gronda-t-il. J'aimerai dormir !

-Nous avons un cadeau.

-Alors donnez-le moi demain et sortez ! » Siffla-t-il, en colère.

Ils ne répondirent pas mais ne bougèrent pas non plus. A contrecœur, Loki se redressa et vit avec stupéfaction deux yeux rouges à sa hauteur le regarder. C'était un Jötun, il ne pouvait s'y tromper, il était entièrement bleu. Mais il était blond, avec de la  _barbe_  et ses lignes claniques n'avaient rien de celles de leur Royaume. Elles étaient plus tribales. Plus guerrières. Les lignes d'un Ase.

« Il s'appelle Thor, dit Hel avec excitation. Nous te l'offrons, fais-en bon usage !

-A l'œuvre, sang-mêlé, » ajouta Byleistr avec un ricanement et il poussa l'esclave dans sa direction.

Désormais complètement réveillé, Loki continua de détailler le demi-Jötun. Il était plus grand que lui, pas de beaucoup mais cette réalisation titilla sa fierté, et ses muscles étaient incroyablement développés. Aucun Jötun n'était aussi musclé. Sa peau était brillante, comme si elle avait été huilée et… Oh bon sang ! Ses frères lui avaient offert un esclave de plaisir ! Et son érection déformait déjà son pagne. Loki déglutit. Ses phéromones avaient l'air de faire effet sur lui. Elles étaient encore plus fortes dans sa chambre que dans le reste du palais.

« Mon Prince, » fit Thor d'une voix grave, chaude et sensuelle.

Il vit ses frères fermer la porte derrière eux, le laissant seul avec cette incroyable créature. Jamais il n'avait vu de sang-mêlé avant ça. Loki se leva et se plaça devant lui pour le toucher. Il avait de la pilosité ! C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Il allait l'étudier pendant des heures, c'était certain ! Il caressa sa poitrine puis fit remonter sa paume jusqu'à sa barbe rugueuse. Elle aussi était blonde. Loki traça du bout de ses doigts les lignes tribales qui parcouraient son visage, puis son cou et le haut de son torse. On aurait presque dit des runes, et il était certain qu'il pourrait les déchiffrer dès qu'il en aurait le temps.

Soudain, l'esclave prit ses poignets et le poussa jusqu'à son lit où il le fit s'allonger.

« Je- Qu'est-ce que… »

L'esclave monta sur son lit et Loki poussa un petit cri indigné. Il ne l'avait pas invité à faire ça ! Mais-Hey ! Thor s'installa entre ses cuisses après les avoir écartées gentiment et pressa son sexe dur contre lui. Loki inspira sourdement et il frissonna avant de se mettre à rougir.

« Vous sentez si bon, mon Prince… »

Thor pencha son visage sur le sien, son corps recouvrant entièrement le sien et l'embrassa lascivement. Il le rallongea doucement et Loki sentit des frissons parcourir sa peau. Une langue passa ses lèvres et vint trouver la sienne dans de longs mouvements chauds et humides. Il gémit et se laissa faire car incapable du moindre mouvement. Les mains du colosse blond se posèrent sur ses bras et se firent caressantes. L'esclave quitta sa bouche pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou et il déposa sur sa peau de longs baisers, y ajoutant sa langue et ses dents.

« N-Non ! » Arriva-t-il à gémir alors que son corps réagissait aux attouchements. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses frères aient pu lui faire ça ! L'enfermer avec un esclave sexuel pour calmer ses chaleurs ! Loki savait que ses phéromones étaient si fortes qu'elles dépassaient même le Château mais… Avait-il besoin de ça ? Oh ! Oh…

« Laissez-moi faire, Prince Loki, murmura chaudement Thor à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. Il appuya plus son bassin contre le sien et il gémit à nouveau. Je sais comment vous satisfaire. »

Loki frissonna puis il sentit quelque chose contre sa peau. Un collier.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il monta ses mains jusqu'au cou de son esclave et il siffla de mécontentement. Un bloque-Seidr. Son esclave était un Seidmadr.

« Je vais te le retirer, décida Loki. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Thor lui prit pourtant les mains et les posa au-dessus de sa tête. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et approfondi cette fois-ci le baiser. De longs frissons parcoururent son corps jusqu'à ses sexes qui chauffèrent. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé ainsi. Jamais il n'avait été touché de cette manière. Et c'était si bon.

« Laissez-le, Prince Loki, laissez-vous juste faire. »

Le Jötun blond glissa sur son corps et s'attaqua à sa poitrine. Alors que les lèvres de Thor titillaient ses tétons, il appuyait encore et encore sur son bassin, collant leurs sexes ensembles et les frottant à travers leurs pagnes, jusqu'à ce que les mains de son esclave les dénouent pour les envoyer voler à travers la chambre. Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre.

« Thor… Soupira Loki après avoir déglutit. Il y avait trop de peau nue contre lui et il était sur le point de défaillir et de perdre l'esprit.

-Oui ? »

Thor souriait gentiment mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Les lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son nombril, suivant du bout de la langue les lignes claniques délicates. Une main glissa en même temps entre ses cuisses, allant directement chercher ce qui se trouvait derrière son pénis et ses bourses. Un doigt effleura le clitoris sensible puis glissa entre ses lèvres humides, appuyant longuement sur ses chaires palpitantes, et le pénétra d'un doigt épais.

« Aanh ! » Un éclair de plaisir le saisit et Loki se cambra longuement à la sensation. « Nnh- Oh ! St- Non… »

Loki aurait voulu se débattre. Il aurait voulu hurler sur ses frères pour oser lui faire un coup pareil, mais ces lèvres, ces mains, ce corps, tout l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait et lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses chaleurs le rendaient définitivement fou !

Un deuxième doigt le pénétra et Loki faillit jouir tant ses chaleurs le rendaient sensible. Il poussa un petit cri sur le coup et il se cambra à nouveau, tellement que Thor dut le maintenir contre son lit. La jouissance vint quelques instants plus tard lorsque l'esclave se mit à aller et venir avec ses doigts, frottant ses parois internes et un point particulièrement sensible à la lisière de son entrée, tout en massant sa petite boule de nerfs d'un doigt ferme. Il se mit à trembler et à gémir incontrôlablement. Thor prit son sexe masculin qu'il avait ignoré jusque-là en main et le masturba vivement, l'amenant à un deuxième orgasme tout en prolongeant son premier.

Des larmes de plaisir coulaient sur ses joues et Loki tentait de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal. Il souffla lourdement pour tenter de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

« Aah ! »

Loki releva la tête en gémissant. Thor venait de se pencher entre ses cuisses pour lécher sa semence puis passer sur la peau sensible de son sexe féminin. Sa langue brûlante passa entre ses lèvres encore humides puis remonta sur son bouton de plaisir qu'il se mit à lécher et à sucer longuement.

« Stop ! » C'était trop ! Loki venait juste de jouir, il était tellement sensible que la sensation était aussi plaisante que douloureuse ! Il ne pouvait que se débattre mais les bras musclés de l'esclave le tenaient fermement et l'empêchaient d'échapper à sa prise. Loki se rallongea par dépit et n'eut d'autre choix que de s'abandonner à la douce torture que Thor lui faisait subir, le laissant pleurnicher de ce trop-plein de sensation.

Le Jötun blond cessa au bout de plusieurs minutes longues et insoutenables sa torture, et se mit à déposer de tendres baisers sur son sexe qui le firent gémir doucement. Les lèvres remontèrent le long de son corps, toujours en déposant des baisers sur sa peau, jusqu'à arriver à sa bouche que Thor embrassa longuement. Loki put se gouter sur sa langue et cette sensation le fit longuement frissonner.

« Votre odeur est moins forte maintenant mon Prince, murmura Thor contre ses lèvres.

-Je te ferai exécuter pour ce que tu m'as fait, murmura-t-il en retour d'un ton piquant.

-Je n'ai pas fini Prince Loki, vos frères m'ont demandé d'arrêter vos chaleurs et elles ne s'arrêteront que lorsque je vous aurai pénétré et que j'aurai déposé ma semence en vous.

-Je t'interdis…

-Je vais vous faire l'amour toute la nuit, mon Prince, susurra Thor. Que vous le vouliez ou non car vos frères, mes maîtres, me l'ont ordonné. Et je recommencerai demain soir et tous les autres soirs, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur que vous portez disparaisse. »

Ces maudits mots lui mirent le feu aux reins et Loki feula de désir malgré lui. Il prit alors conscience du sexe dur et lourd contre sa cuisse. Thor se frotta quelques secondes contre lui puis il prit à nouveau place entre ses cuisses. Incapable de se défendre contre cette force de la nature, Loki regarda cet homme si incroyablement beau et fort prendre possession de son corps. Thor plaça ses cuisses sur les siennes, relevant son bassin pour mieux se positionner devant l'entrée de son intimité.

Loki le regarda se masturber et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à cet acte, et pourtant tout chez cette créature qui le surplombait criait au sexe et à la débauche. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa lorsque Thor passa le bout de son érection contre son sexe, de haut en bas, appliquant une délicieuse pression contre sa chaire hypersensible. Loki se lécha les lèvres, celles-ci soudainement sèches, lorsque le membre dur et brûlant contre lui s'arrêta contre son ouverture humide. Thor plongea son regard dans le sien et se mit à pousser.

« Aaanh… »

Le gland gonflé passa ses chaires et frotta délicieusement contre ses muqueuses. Thor s'arrêta de bouger un instant et Loki lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas le brusquer. Ses yeux rouges étaient toujours fixés dans ceux de son bel esclave et il eut à nouveau le souffle coupé en se rendant compte de son état. Sa mâchoire était serrée, crispée par l'effort et sa retenue, sa peau encore plus luisante et les muscles de son corps tendus, le tout juste éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Une de ses mains était posée sur sa hanche et l'autre tenait fermement ses fesses pour le soutenir. Il était magnifique.

Thor continua son avancée et le pénétra lentement, remodelant l'intérieur de son corps à sa convenance, jusqu'à ce que son bassin soit collé à lui. Loki râla de plaisir et se mit à couiner quand les muscles de son corps se contractèrent irrégulièrement sur le sexe de son esclave, jouissant pour la troisième fois. A nouveau, Thor prit son sexe dur en main et le masturba longuement. Il concentra ses caresses sur l'extrémité, jouant avec le gland violacé et gonflé. Loki convulsa presque en jouissant une énième fois, incapable d'échapper au plaisir qu'il lui imposait.

Le Jötun blond se remit à masser sa petite boule de nerfs si sensible derrière ses testicules, s'amusant de ses couinements et de ses faibles efforts pour échapper à ses doigts. En punition de ses tentatives vaines pour échapper à ses caresses, les doigts se mirent à le masser plus durement et à chercher plus de contact avec ses chaires tendres et délicates. A nouveau, Loki n'eut d'autre choix que d'abdiquer et de se laisser faire en gémissant, obligé de jouir encore une fois sous ces mains expertes.

« Pitié… Finit-il par soupirer, le visage trempé de larmes de plaisir. Pitié arrête…

-Je vous ai dit que je n'arrêterai pas, Prince Loki.

-Tu as dit que tu arrêterais quand tu aurais joui en moi.

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel. »

Thor sourit à pleines dents et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, la pression de son sexe se faisant plus forte en lui. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent après un long baiser langoureux, Thor murmura contre lui :

« J'ai dit que je vous ferai l'amour jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de vos chaleurs disparaissent. »

L'esclave se redressa, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, et il le prit fermement par les hanches. Il se mit alors en mouvement. Loki ferma les yeux, submergé une fois encore par le plaisir, lorsqu'il sentit le membre long et dur quitter son corps lentement pour replonger dans ses chaires sensibles à la même cadence.

Etait-ce possible de jouir autant ? Etait-ce possible d'être encore sensible après autant de plaisir ? Loki aurait juré ressentir tout de plus en plus fort. Il inspira lourdement lorsqu'il tapa à nouveau au fond de son corps. Loki ne put s'empêcher d'enserrer la taille de Thor avec ses jambes, s'accrochant désespérément à lui en gémissant.

« Tu es si serré, Loki, soupira Thor, les joues violettes de plaisir et de désir. Tu m'apportes tant de plaisir, mon Prince. »

Loki aurait voulu le gifler pour lui parler ainsi, pour oser se moquer de lui de cette manière. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait utilisé son Seidr pour le repousser, mais il en était incapable. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il leva les mains pour tenter de le repousser, mais Thor attrapa ses poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête puis il les tint fermement d'une main. Il recommença ses va et viens, toujours à la même vitesse.

« Jouis en moi, finit-il par supplier. Jouis et laisse-moi en paix !

-A tes ordres, mon Prince. »

Thor lui sourit et l'embrassa avec une ardeur qu'aucun de ses amants n'avait jamais eue. Sa langue dévora sa bouche et le domina complètement le laissant gémissant et à sa merci. Ses vas-et-viens prirent une toute autre allure, plus rapide et plus dure, jusqu'à ce que soit de véritables coups de butoirs qui lui soient infligés. Allongé sur les draps trempés de sueur, Loki regarda les muscles du blond tendus sous l'effort, lui apportant à nouveau ce plaisir brut, l'emmenant encore vers l'extase.

Cette fois-ci, Thor le masturba en premier pour le faire éjaculer, puis il s'enfouit aussi profondément qu'il le put en lui, l'étirant encore plus si c'était possible et poussa en lui sans bouger sa place, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance l'emporte. A ce moment où il se referma entièrement sur le sexe de Thor, il sentit celui-ci finalement jouir puissamment. Loki pleurnicha faiblement à la sensation. Le sperme en lui était brûlant.

Il était épuisé et haletant. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi fatigué. C'était aussi peut-être parce que aucun de ses amants n'avaient été aussi doués. Loki frissonnait de plaisir et semblait incapable de calmer ni ses tremblements ni les battements affolés de son cœur.

Puis quelque chose le frappa. Loki leva le regard sur Thor qui n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours dur en lui. Il geignit doucement lorsqu'il le sentit se remettre en mouvement.

« Non ! Arriva-t-il à protester. Tu devais arrêter, tu-

-Je n'ai joui qu'une seule fois, Loki, je vais continuer ainsi jusqu'à l'aurore. Et il y a des orifices que je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de pénétrer…» Ajouta-t-il d'une voix chaude et profonde.

Thor pénétra d'un doigt son anus tout en continuant ses mouvements. Le plaisir lui vrilla à nouveau les reins.

OoO

Les joues violettes, embarrassé, Helblindi n'osa pas regarder les serviteurs qui changeaient ses draps. Les Jötnar avaient un air moqueur et satisfait.

L'odeur de Loki était beaucoup moins forte. En une seule nuit, elle avait quasiment disparu. Tout le monde le sentait et quasiment tout le palais avait entendu les cris de plaisir du troisième Prince. Toute la nuit. Thor avait gardé Loki éveillé  _toute la nuit_  ! Et pourtant les murs n'étaient pas si fins que ça ! Mais que lui avait-il fait pour qu'il gémisse aussi fort ? Helblindi l'avait entendu supplier plus d'une fois !  _Jamais son frère ne suppliait_.

Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit jaloux de son petit frère, n'est-ce pas ?

« Devons-nous nous occuper de la chambre du Prince Loki maintenant, Prince Helblindi ?

-Non ! »

Les serviteurs se mirent à ricaner et ses joues devinrent encore plus violettes. Ça faisait à peine une heure que les gémissements avaient cessé, Loki et son esclave devaient être profondément endormis. Il allait demander à leur mère de nouveaux appartements ! Plus jamais il n'arriverait à dormir ici après ça ! Byleistr avait tellement de chance d'avoir ses propres appartements… Privilège de Prince Héritier.

Hel se racla la gorge.

« Je vous ferai appeler directement…

-Bien mon Prince. »

Ils s'inclinèrent puis partirent.

Il soupira et sortit à son tour de sa chambre. Il devait retrouver Byleistr. Et ils devaient aussi expliquer à leur mère pourquoi tout le Palais avait entendu Loki gémir de plaisir une grande partie de la nuit… Laufey n'était pas au courant de leurs projets et il n'était pas certain qu'il approuverait leur action.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les appartements de sa mère pour le petit déjeuner, Byleistr était déjà présent, la mine basse. Laufey était aussi présent et semblait passablement contrarié. Apparemment, son grand frère s'était déjà fait sermonné.

« Helblindi, gronda Laufey. Qu'as-tu fait ?! »

Hel baissa la tête dans ses épaules et ne regarda pas sa mère.

« Eh bien… Avec Byl nous avons trouvé un esclave pour Loki. Pour faire passer ses chaleurs.

-Et qui vous a dit que ce serait une bonne idée ? Dit froidement le Roi. Avez-vous une idée de ce que ça pourrait avoir comme conséquence ?!

-… La fin de ses chaleurs ? » Osa-t-il en levant les yeux sur sa mère.

-Il pourrait concevoir un enfant ! Cria-t-il presque. Un enfant !  _Avec un esclave_  ! »

Oh. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Ils étaient tous très fertiles pendant leurs chaleurs, c'était le but de la chose après tout, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensé à ça sur le coup…

« Vu la tête de Thor, au moins il sera beau… C'est pas comme s'il allait pouvoir concevoir avec un autre Jötun de toute manière… Grommela Byleistr. Et au moins il en aura un à s'occuper… »

Laufey poussa un cri de rage vers son aîné, mais Byleistr ne flancha pas. C'est qu'il en avait déjà quelques-uns à lui, des enfants ! Et ils lui apportaient tous beaucoup de joie.

« Mon Roi…

-Quoi ?! »

Le serviteur qui venait d'entrer sursauta devant la rage de son souverain. Laufey soupira et fit signe au Jötun d'approcher. Celui-ci avait les joues étrangement violettes. Que se passait-il encore ?

« Vous m'avez dit de vous avertir lorsque le Prince Loki serait réveillé.

-Ah ! Il l'est ?

-Oui… Mais il s'est tout de suite remis à gémir, Votre Altesse… »

Oh. D'où les joues rouges. Derrière lui, Helblindi s'était remis à rire. Le Roi grogna à nouveau son mécontentement. Toutefois, il devait bien avouer que l'odeur de Loki avait quasiment disparue. Cet esclave avait fait des merveilles.

« Un demi-Jötun, tu m'as dit Byleistr ? Demanda Laufey en se tournant vers son fils. Blond en plus de cela ?

-Avec des marques étranges, qui ne ressemblent pas à celles des Jötnar. »

Bon sang, Laufey n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais alors pas du tout !

« Amenez-moi l'esclave quand ils auront fini. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Oui je sais ça fait longtemps mais j'ai ENFIN terminé d'écrire cette fanfiction. Bon ça ne devait être qu'un chapitre normalement, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tomber :)   
> Un chapitre 3 sera posté dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.  
> Bonne lecture à vous :)

Lorsque Loki se réveilla, de longues heures après son dernier orgasme, il gémit d'inconfort. Il avait mal absolument partout. Ses tétons étaient gonflés et douloureux, ses jambes et ses cuisses courbaturées, et ses reins étaient particulièrement endoloris.

C'était bien entendu sans parler de la peau de ses sexes, particulièrement sensibles, presque à vif.

Loki tourna la tête difficilement, le corps encore alangui de tant de plaisir, et vit Thor, son bourreau, dormir comme un bienheureux à ses côtés. Comment est-ce qu'un être pouvait avoir autant d'endurance ?! Comment avait-il réussi à tenir la cadence ainsi ?

'Je vais demander à ce qu'on le fasse exécuter sur le champ !' Songea-t-il avec satisfaction.

Le Prince tenta de se lever, mais alors qu'il réussit –difficilement- à s'asseoir, un bras encercla sa taille et le rallongea sur le lit. Thor se colla dans son dos en soupirant d'aise.

« Reste, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se mettre à l'embrasser.

-Qui penses-tu être pour t'adresser à moi de cette manière ? Et pour me donner des ordres ?

-Hmm… Celui qui t'a fait hurler de plaisir toute la nuit ? »

Thor le retourna pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face et Loki ne put s'empêcher de rester fasciné devant lui. C'était son côté  _purement_  scientifique qui s'exprimait. Rien d'autre. L'esclave lui décocha un sourire brûlant et quelque chose se tordit dans son ventre. Les mains de Thor caressèrent gentiment la peau autour de son nombril.

« Tu es magnifique, dit-il en le regardant avec adoration. Je pensais que je serais indifférent quand tes frères m'ont acheté, mais tu es tout à fait exceptionnel. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rougir au compliment bien qu'il tentât de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

« J'ai tout de suite senti ton odeur. Je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi doux. J'ai tout de suite eu envie de m'enfouir en toi, mais les Princes ont été clairs, je devais d'abord te satisfaire. Es-tu satisfait ? » Demanda-t-il en glissant une main contre son flanc tout en gardant l'autre contre son ventre.

Il hocha vivement la tête. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas satisfait. Est-ce qu'il aurait repris là où ils en étaient quelques heures plus tôt ? Etrangement, la perspective que ces doigts agiles se remettent à le toucher ne lui déplaisait pas. Il se sentait même curieux et désireux.

« Tu es la plus belle créature des Neuf Royaumes, » soupira Thor en collant leurs corps.

Loki rougit d'autant plus. Mais ! Comment voulait-on qu'il réplique quoique ce soit à ça ? Il était couvert de compliments, regardé comme s'il était un joyau, et ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il était prince ! Il pouvait voir dans le regard carmin qu'il était sincère dans ses paroles, et c'était tellement rare…

« J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te faire jouir encore et encore. »

Loki se débattit brusquement, trop embarrassé pour ne pas réagir, mais ses membres douloureux se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir et le paralysèrent dans le lit, le laissant à la merci de Thor.

« Doucement, tu dois encore être fatigué, j'ai entendu dire que les chaleurs pouvaient être éreintantes.

-Tu n'en as pas ? Murmura-t-il.

-Non, je ne suis qu'à moitié Jötun. Je n'ai qu'un seul sexe. »

Oh. Il serait curieux de regarder ça de plus prêt. Mais pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas exciter son bel esclave et se refaire sauter dessus.

Thor le ramena à nouveau contre lui, caressant gentiment sa peau et traçant les lignes en relief sur sa peau. Loki se détendit doucement sous les mains du blond et regarda ses mains parcourir gentiment son corps.

« Hmm… Soupira Loki. J'aimerai me laver maintenant.

-Je peux m'en charger, » proposa Thor d'un murmure à son oreille.

Loki frissonna puis acquiesça. Thor quitta ses côtés et il eut une vue imprenable sur son corps parfait. Il rougit à nouveau en se rendant compte qu'il avait de la pilosité non seulement sur le visage mais aussi entre les jambes. Les Jötnar n'avaient  _pas_  de pilosité ! Il était déjà un cas rare puisqu'il avait des cheveux, mais pas un seul poil ne poussait sur leurs corps.

C'était étrangement séduisant de voir le sexe de Thor entouré de ces boucles blondes qui dénotaient sur sa peau bleue. Ça avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de virile et ça remuait quelque chose dans son ventre qu'il n'aurait pas su nommer.

L'esclave revint vers lui avec une petite bassine d'eau et plusieurs serviettes. Il en mouilla une et la passa sur sa peau. Sur son cou tout d'abord, puis sa poitrine, et il continua sa descente de son ventre jusqu'à son entrejambe. Loki gémit lorsque Thor nettoya son pénis puis qu'il passa à son vagin. C'était encore très sensible.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Thor en relevant la tête vers lui.

Loki n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche de peur qu'il n'en sorte un gémissement. Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Thor lui sourit et le fit se tourner sur le ventre pour qu'il puisse continuer sa toilette. Loki mordit dans son oreiller et laissa son esclave à sa tâche. Quand il eut fini de nettoyer les traces de sa semence, le Jötun blond prit une autre serviette et la passa dans son dos.

Puis, Loki le sentit monter à califourchon sur l'arrière de ses cuisses pour se mettre à le masser. A nouveau, il se laissa faire. Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu tendu, mais sentir Thor et ses mains fermes sur son corps ne l'aidait pas à se détendre, au contraire. Loki sentait clairement le membre au repos de l'esclave posé sur ses fesses et ça ne le laissait pas indifférent. Son propre sexe se durcissait sous lui à mesure que Thor le massait.

« Thor, ça suffit, tenta-t-il sans savoir si l'esclave lui obéirait. Après tout, Thor ne s'était pas montré très attentifs à ses ordres jusque-là.

-Tu es encore tendu. »

Les mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille et les pouces se mirent à masser fermement. La même fermeté avec laquelle ces mains avaient martyrisé son corps jusqu'à la jouissance. Un gémissement étouffé par son oreiller lui échappa. Immédiatement, il sentit le sexe de Thor tressauter contre ses fesses. Oh non…

« Mon Prince, gémit Thor après s'être penché sur lui. Tu mouilles… »

Il venait de glisser ses doigts entre ses cuisses pour caresser son entrée.

« N-Non… Arrête ça… »

Oh qu'il était faible. Il était tellement,  _tellement_  faible. Thor descendit de ses cuisses et souleva son bassin pour s'installer entre ses jambes. Loki gémit lorsque son pénis ne toucha plus les draps, le laissant à la merci de l'air frais de sa chambre. Le dos douloureux, il s'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes.

« Je ne t'ai pas suffisamment satisfait on dirait, soupira Thor la voix faussement agacée.

-Si, si, je t'en prie, ne… Ne recommence pas… »

Bien entendu, Thor ne l'écouta pas. Son sexe était dur contre ses chaires humides et brûlantes, et il sentait l'extrémité appuyer délicieusement contre la fente prête à l'accueillir. Un râle de plaisir quitta sa gorge quand il le sentit pénétrer son corps. Thor gémit aussi et il se mit immédiatement en mouvement. C'était tellement bon, songea-t-il en fermant les yeux, l'esprit et le corps occupés à accepter toutes ces sensations qui se répercutaient en lui.

Thor le ramena contre lui, l'obligeant à se tenir sur ses genoux pendant qu'il le culbutait durement. Loki gémit et il tourna la tête vers son esclave pour l'embrasser. Une main du blond remonta jusqu'à sa gorge pour le maintenir dans cette position et le caresser. Son autre main se posa son sexe masculin et le masturba mollement. Les doigts quittèrent sa gorge pour se glisser sur son clitoris et caresser ses lèvres. Loki se cambra contre sa main et ondula son bassin pour chercher plus de friction, venant à la rencontre du sexe qui allait et venait en lui, tout en glissant dans la main qui le masturbait.

Loki couinait, pleurnichait, gémissait, criait même, alors que son esclave lui donnait un plaisir qu'aucun autre n'avait jamais pu lui donner. Il se rendait compte à quel point ses amants avaient été égoïstes et seulement à la recherche de leur propre plaisir. Là il s'agissait de son plaisir, uniquement du sien et c'était enivrant. Alors qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, Thor le tourmentait encore plus.

« Thor… » Gémit-il en cherchant à nouveau ses lèvres.

L'esclave cessa alors tout contact, sortant de son corps. Loki protesta. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, il voulait jouir maintenant ! Mais Thor ne le laissa ainsi que quelques secondes, le temps de l'allonger sur le dos pour le pénétrer à nouveau tout en s'allongeant sur lui pour l'embrasser convenablement. Il haleta et toutes ces nouvelles sensations combinées –ce sexe brûlant délicieusement l'intérieur de son corps, son pénis divinement pressé entre leurs bassins, ces lèvres se mouvant sur les siennes et cette langue dévorant la sienne– le firent jouir. Loki étouffa son cri dans la bouche de Thor qui s'épanchait lui aussi en lui en de longs gémissements.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur les draps définitivement bons pour le feu.

« Il va falloir que je te nettoie à nouveau, » souffla Thor lorsqu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits.

Loki lui envoya un regard noir.

« Certainement pas ! Tu arriverais encore à être tout excité…

-C'est toi qui t'es excité en premier, souleva Thor en riant. Mais c'est très appréciable de savoir que je te fais cet effet-là, mon beau prince. »

Thor caressa sa joue d'un doigt et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Hm hm. »

Les deux amants se tournèrent vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Byleistr se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les joues violettes devant la scène exotique qu'ils devaient offrir.

« Grand frère, murmura Loki en rougissant affreusement, embarrassé d'être surpris dans cette position. Thor était encore ancré en lui.

-Père veut te voir. Amène l'esclave. »

OoO

Thor se sentait chanceux. Après avoir été acheté par les fils du Roi, il avait directement été amené à Utgard et lorsqu'ils avaient franchis les portes du palais, le parfum lourd et affriolant du troisième Prince avait affolé ses sens et mis le feu à ses reins. S'il s'écoutait, il tomberait tout bonnement fou amoureux de lui. Ce n'était que parce qu'il était raisonnable qu'il tenait son cœur en laisse.

Il avait été envoyé se laver puis avait été couvert d'huile par des serviteurs. Les frères l'avaient ensuite amené aux appartements du Prince Loki où le parfum était de plus en plus fort. La porte s'était ouverte et les yeux de Thor s'étaient posés sur la plus belle des créatures qui lui aient été donnés de voir.

Il exagérait peut-être un peu. Loki n'était peut-être pas la plus belle des créatures qu'il ait vues, ses sens complètement biaisés par son odeur, mais il était magnifique quand même. Et puis, des cheveux ? Les Jötnar n'avaient pas de cheveux ! Il était à sa taille, il était parfait pour lui, il était fait pour lui. Et parfait il l'avait été.

Byleistr et Helblindi lui avaient bien dit de le satisfaire. Il fallait que l'odeur s'en aille ! Pour cela un Jötun devait le pénétrer et Thor s'était fait un plaisir d'obéir. Quand la tâche était aussi belle, il ne faisait pas d'histoire. Il avait pris le beau Jötun plusieurs fois dans la nuit et par tous les orifices possibles. Il avait aimé l'avoir gémissant sous lui, le sentir se soumettre à ses caresses, puis le voir jouir suite à ses puissants coups de reins. Le Prince Loki était une petite chose merveilleuse.

Thor avait profité de chaque instant. Il savait que dès que les chaleurs de Loki seraient terminées, il serait revendu à un autre maître, ou donné à quelqu'un pour un service rendu. Il était un esclave, sa destinée n'était pas de rester auprès d'un Prince. C'était dommage. Il sentait qu'il aurait pu être heureux avec lui. Dans une autre vie peut-être. Thor se contenterait du plaisir qu'il avait eu d'avoir Loki dans ses bras et chérirait ces souvenirs toute sa vie.

Après une véritable toilette –séparée il va s'en dire, sinon il aurait encore sauté sur le Prince–, Thor suivit Loki et Byleistr jusqu'à la salle du Trône. C'était assez impressionnant, toute cette glace qui montait si haut que Thor pouvait à peine voir le plafond.

« Ah vous voici enfin. »

Laufey les attendait sur son trône. Loki clopina jusqu'à son Roi et Thor dut retenir un petit sourire de fierté. C'était lui qui était responsable de l'état du Prince. Il portait d'ailleurs une légère veste, sans quoi chacun aurait pu voir la multitude de suçon qu'il avait laissé sur sa peau. Et ce n'était rien en comparaison de ses cuisses, cachées par son pagne.

« Voici donc le fameux esclave qui a empêché une partie du château de dormir, » railla Laufey en fixant ses yeux rouges sur lui.

Thor sentit ses joues tourner au violet. Oh ? Ils avaient fait tant de bruit que ça ?

« Content que tes chaleurs soient passées, mon fils, ajouta-t-il d'un sourire entendu. Mais je ne vous ai pas convoqué ici pour ça. Esclave, approche. »

Thor déglutit mais s'avança. Allait-il le tuer maintenant qu'il avait fini son œuvre ? Une fois devant lui, Laufey se mit à l'examiner… Il le regarda de haut en bas puis se concentra sur son visage. Le Roi alla même jusqu'à lever la main sur sa peau pour toucher ses lignes. Il déglutit. Il se savait fort mais il ne pourrait pas se défendre contre lui. Le Roi était absolument énorme et imposant. Dur de penser que c'était lui la mère du délicat Loki.

« Un Jötun blond, avec ces lignes… Marmonna Laufey entre ses doigts.

-Mère, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Loki.

-Ton nouvel esclave est peut-être de la royauté Ase. »

Hein ? Comment ça ? Il se tourna vers les trois frères qui semblaient aussi perdu que lui.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu ces lignes, j'étais enfant, continua Laufey. Bestla était un demi-Jötun qui a été marié au Roi Bor d'Asgard. Il était de ta taille Loki, mais il est né avec des symboles d'Ases, pas Jötun, comme toi, esclave. On sait que son géniteur était de sang royal, un cousin du Roi alors en place. Ça lui a permis de signer un traité avec Asgard. J'ai rencontré Bestla ici-même, lorsque le couple royal est venu présenter leur fils, héritier du Trône d'Asgard, Odin, accompagné de leurs deux autres fils. Bestla était, surprenamment, un Jötun blond.

-Tu insinues qu'il est un fils d'Odin ? »

Laufey se tourna vers Byleistr qui venait de parler et il acquiesça. Un fils d'Odin ou d'un de ses frères, les Princes Vili et Vé.

« Sais-tu comment s'appelle ta mère ? Demanda-t-il à l'esclave.

« Grid, Roi Laufey, répondit-il tout de suite, l'esprit soudainement cotonneux. Ça signifie… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Laufey leva les yeux au ciel puis se mit à rire doucement. Il comprenait, il n'était pas bête, mais ça ouvrait d'incroyables possibilités ! Le potentiel de ce qu'il pouvait faire se trouvait tout bonnement illimité ! Il pourrait être libéré de l'esclavage, il pouvait partir de Jotünheim, il pouvait recommencer sa vie, il pouvait… Il pourrait…

« Ça signifie que tu pourrais être Prince d'Asgard, sang-mêlé.

-Donc… Je pourrai prétendre à sa main ? »

Thor montra Loki d'un geste de la main. Loki faillit s'étouffer de stupeur. Helblindi se mit immédiatement à rire à gorge déployée tandis que Byleistr, plus discret que son frère, riait doucement derrière sa main.

« Mais qu'as-tu fait à ce pauvre Jötun, mon frère ? » Riait Hel.

Thor se tourna vers le troisième Prince et vit son visage entièrement violet. S'il était Prince d'Asgard, il pouvait alors écouter son cœur et succomber aux tourments de son coup de foudre.

« Si il est avéré que tu es de la maison royale d'Asgard, et que nous obtenons de nouveaux accords avec Asgard à travers toi, alors oui, tu pourrais y prétendre. »

Les yeux de l'esclave se mirent à briller alors que Loki s'étranglait définitivement.

« Me fiancer à un esclave ?! Gronda le Prince Loki qui semblait flamboyer de magie. Cette histoire devient absolument n'importe quoi ! Que vous m'achetiez un esclave parce que mes chaleurs rendent la moitié du Royaume fou, soit, mais me fiancer à ça ?! »

Comment ça, 'à ça' ? C'est que  _'ça'_ l'avait fait crier de plaisir ! Il n'était pas si mal après tout ! Qu'il lui retire son collier et il verrait de quel bois il se chauffait.

« Loki ! Gronda sa mère. Ce n'est plus de ton ressort. Heblindi, tu retrouveras Grid et tu tâcheras de découvrir l'identité du père. Je vais pendant ce temps contacter le Père de Toute Chose.

-Oui mère. »

Helblindi sourit à son jeune frère et posa son regard sur lui. Il était malicieux et aussi étrangement satisfait. Thor aurait voulu lui demander si cette situation lui convenait car c'est ce qu'il lui semblait lorsqu'il le regardait.

OoO

Frigga était en colère. Elle était furieuse ! Comment Odin avait-il osé ?!

Elle faisait les cents pas devant le trône où Odin était installé, les sourcils froncés sur la missive qu'il avait reçu plus tôt du Roi Laufey.

Les fils du Roi de Jotünheim avaient acquis un esclave de sang mêlé, un Jötun blond aux marquages Ases, les mêmes que sa mère, feu la Reine Bestla. Les princes recherchaient la mère de l'esclave pour savoir la vérité sur sa naissance mais ils soupçonnaient que Thor, le nom de l'esclave, était de lui ou de l'un de ses frères.

Odin avait tout de suite su qu'il était le géniteur de l'enfant. Il avait eu une courte relation, mais intense, avec le géant Grid. Au début de son mariage avec Frigga, tout n'était pas rose. Sa première fille, Héla, née hors mariage d'une autre femme, était devenue folle et il avait dû se résoudre à la tuer avant qu'elle ne mette Asgard à feu et à sang. Sa douce épouse qu'il aimait aujourd'hui follement avait été dure et peu compatissante. Odin avait trouvé du réconfort avec le Jötun et s'était beaucoup confié, notamment sur le nom qu'il aurait souhaité donné à son fils.

Thor.

Il ne pensait sincèrement pas avoir réussi à concevoir un enfant avec lui, mais ce qui est fait est fait et Laufey lui-même voyait les avantages de cette situation.

« Que veut le Roi de Jotünheim ? Gronda Frigga. Que ce sang-mêlé prenne le trône en tant que premier né en vie ?

-Non ma Reine, il veut marier son fils Loki à Thor et forger à travers eux de nouveaux accords avec Asgard. Thor n'aura pas de droit sur le trône. Balder est le futur Roi. »

Car il avait bien eu un enfant avec Frigga, Balder. C'est elle qui avait décidé du prénom, toutefois.

Il comprenait que sa Reine soit inquiète pour le devenir de son fils à présent qu'un nouvel enfant faisait surface.

« Et tu vas accepter ?

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Odin en levant le nez de la lettre. Je serai fou de passer à côté d'une telle opportunité d'élargir nos relations commerciales avec les Jötnar. »

Le mariage était un prétexte. Le couple ne règnerait jamais. L'aîné, Byleistr, prendrait bientôt le trône et il avait déjà des enfants pour hériter de la Couronne. Et il y avait encore le cadet, Helblindi.

Le troisième, Loki, était de toute manière Prêtre d'Utgard. Il n'était pas fait pour régner sur Jötunheim. Tout comme Thor.

« Nous n'aurons pas à les rencontrer, ajouta Odin, bien que son désir le plus cher était de pouvoir rencontrer son premier fils. Ni toi, ni moi, ni même Balder. »

Frigga retint un cri de rage. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse cautionner ça. S'il arrivait malheur à son fils, ce serait à ce sauvage de prendre sa place. Mieux, et si le Jötun prêtre décidait qu'il voulait la Couronne d'Asgard ? Des complots se formaient déjà dans la tête de la Reine. Elle devait protéger son fils ! Et Odin ne pensait qu'à ses stupides accords.

« Je veux qu'ils restent loin d'Asgard, siffla-t-elle, mécontente.

-Bien entendu, Frigga. »

OoO

Grid avait été retrouvé. Odin avait confirmé. Grid avait raconté avoir abandonné Thor à l'enfance, triste et se sentant trahi d'avoir lui-même été abandonné par Odin. C'était en quelque sorte une vengeance de voir partir en esclavage son enfant. C'était cruel de sa part car Thor n'y avait été pour rien, mais c'était ainsi.

Thor était un fils d'Odin et il l'avait reconnu comme étant un Prince illégitime, n'ayant aucun droit sur le Trône, mais un Prince d'Asgard quand même.

L'affaire avait été conclue, Thor épouserait Loki.

Loki avait hurlé sur sa mère pendant des heures. Puis il s'en était pris à ses frères et il avait même été jusqu'à changer Helblindi en poussin des glaces pendant quelques heures. Il refusait d'épouser l'esclave, il refusait de subir cette humiliation pour un quelconque traité qui n'avait pas besoin de leur union pour être finalisé. C'était n'importe quoi ! C'était une honte, un scandale !

Immédiatement, il avait rallié les Jötnar fidèle à l'église Jötun. On voulait le marier à un sang-mêlé ! On voulait affaiblir la lignée royale par du sang Ase ! Il avait beau être petit, il était aimé de beaucoup de sujets et surtout en tant que protecteur de la Cassette de l'Hiver.

Une grogne s'était organisée pendant les deux premiers mois de cette affaire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le sang-mêlé en question. Thor avait été entre les mains des meilleurs serviteurs du palais. Nettoyé, chouchouté, peigné, habillé de fourrures, et surtout sans le collier qui le privait de son seidr, Thor paraissait plus fort, plus régalien. Il rayonnait littéralement et des éclairs venaient parfois parcourir sa peau bleue. Un véritable Prince.

Laufey avait tout de suite assigné un instructeur au Jötun blond lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de cela. Lorsqu'un des alliés de Loki l'avait insulté, de colère Thor l'avait foudroyé sur place. Laufey avait décidé que c'était trop dangereux de l'avoir sans aucune instruction magique. C'était le vieux professeur de Loki qui avait eu la charge de l'éduquer et de lui apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir.

En fait, Laufey avait surchargé son emploi du temps pour éviter qu'il ne croise Loki. Il avait des cours à toute heure de la journée, le laissant épuisé le soir. Des cours de maintien, de langage, de combat, de géopolitique ainsi que d'histoire et de littérature. Il était Prince et il devait en avoir la culture. Par chance, Thor semblait s'être éduqué lui-même chez ses anciens propriétaires et avaient déjà certaines bases très appréciables. Mieux, le Jötun était désireux d'apprendre. Il était un élève appliqué et agréable qui apprenait vite.

Alors que Loki bougonnait toujours, les Jötnar qui le rencontraient ne tarissaient plus d'éloges sur cet étrange Jötun fiancé à leur petit Prince. Ils acceptaient même l'idée qu'il puisse l'épouser. Il était bien élevé et impressionnant.

Thor avait vite fait de rentrer dans le cœur des soldats. Lors des premiers entraînements, il avait surpris et impressionné par sa force physique hors du commun et sa maîtrise de la foudre. S'il n'avait blessé personne cette fois-ci, il avait mis à terre plus d'un Jötun avant de s'effondrer. Certains avaient même fait la remarque, comme le Prince Helblindi avant eux, qu'ils enviaient le Prince Loki. Si seulement le Prince Thor avait été de leur taille !

Que cela pouvait énerver Loki. Oh oui, ça avait le don de le mettre sur les dents. Peu importe où il allait, Thor arrivait à gagner le cœur des Jötnar, même de ses alliés. Rapidement, tout Utgard se mit à attendre le mariage et ses festivités. Certains parlaient de faire la fête pendant des mois entiers pour célébrer leur union. D'autres spéculaient déjà sur l'apparence de leurs enfants. Les petits Jötnar ressortant de cette union seraient-ils blonds aussi ? Quels marquages auraient-ils ? Ils seraient certainement de très puissants Seidmadr ! Oh ils avaient hâte de voir leurs progénitures.

On les trouvait "mignons" ensemble.  _Mignon_!  _Lui_! Quelle infamie !

Loki était complètement fichu. Au bout de quelques semaines, plus aucun Jötnar ne soutenait sa bravade et chacun souhaitait assister à leur union.

Un après-midi, Loki sortit pour les Arènes. Il devait voir ce que le Jötun blond avait de si particulier pour que tout le monde soit si amouraché de lui de cette manière ! Eh bien, il aurait dû s'abstenir d'aller voir. En pagne traditionnel, ses cheveux nattés, il ressemblait à un jeune Dieu de la guerre. Les muscles saillants. La peau transpirante d'effort. Sa mâchoire dure serrée dans l'effort. Il était beau. Il était magnifique.

Ce soir-là, Loki dû se masturber à plusieurs reprises pour éteindre le feu qui brûlait ses reins. Cet homme le rendait fou quand il le touchait mais aussi quand il ne le touchait pas ! Ce n'était pas possible !

"Loki, cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête, grommela Byleistr qui donnait le sein à son dernier enfant, un petit d'un siècle. C'est un mariage politique et il n'est pas mis dans le Traité que tu doives enfanter pour que ça tienne. Si tu ne désires pas partager sa couche, tu n'auras pas à le faire.

-Mais j'ai bien peur que lui le veuille !" S'insurgea Loki.

_ J'ai peur de le vouloir, moi aussi _ , songea-t-il, désespéré.

De plus en plus il pensait à ces mains fermes, ces bras musclés et tout ce corps parfait.

Byleistr soupira.

"Il faudra bien que tu le confrontes à nouveau, Loki. Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer ainsi éternellement."

Oh non, il ne pouvait pas ! S'il le voyait, il succomberait, c'était certain ! Et à quoi ressemblerait-il alors ? L'hypocrite qui finalement couchait avec son esclave de fiancé ! Ah non ! Même pas en rêve. Il s'arrangerait pour ne plus jamais se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Est-ce qu'un mariage pouvait se dérouler sans la présence d'un des mariés ? Aaaah ! Il ne voulait pas !

"Tu te conduis en enfant, soupira à nouveau son frère. Tu es trop gâté. Mère t'a toujours trop bien traité. Je ne ferai pas cette erreur avec mes enfants. Tu es Prince de Jotünheim. Tu dois te marier pour le Trône, et c'est tout."

Bon sang, il détestait quand Byleistr avait raison. Il faisait un caprice parce qu'il était trop orgueilleux et fier. Mais ce n'était pas juste malgré tout. Ni lui, ni Helblindi n'avaient à se marier pour le bien du Royaume...

Loki resta plongé dans ses pensées et ne vit pas le premier Prince faire un mouvement du bras pour que la porte s'ouvre.

"Prince Byleistr…" Fit la voix de celui qu'il honnissait tant.

Loki se retourna brusquement et se braqua lorsqu'il vit Thor entrer dans le petit salon où il était installé avec son frère.

"Loki… Sa voix était chaude. Quelque chose se tordit dans son estomac et il eut envie de se cacher quelque part pour échapper à ce regard trop intense.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! S'écria-t-il en tournant son regard vers Byleistr.

-Vous allez parler. Je vous laisse maintenant."

Thor s'inclina vers le géant qui referma la porte derrière lui. Loki se leva brusquement, mais il était clair que son fiancé n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'enfuir. Il se rassit prudemment tout en évitant son regard. Loki était certain que s'il le regardait, il n'arriverait pas à se défaire de ses yeux de biche. Il s'y perdrait avec volupté et céderait aux demandes de sa mère, de ses frères et de tout Jotünheim.

Il vit Thor s'asseoir en face de lui, là où était précédemment son frère. Son regard rouge était lourd contre sa peau, tout comme l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour être confronté à pareille situation ? Ne s'était-il pas toujours bien comporté ? N'avait-il pas toujours été utile à son peuple malgré son statut d'avorton ? Ses frères voulaient-ils le voir donner naissance à des avortons à son tour, qui seraient moqués, puis mariés probablement à des puissances étrangères pour le bien de la politique ?! Hors de question !

Loki se tourna vivement vers Thor pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là, l'air énervé, mais il se ravisa bien vite en voyant le regard avide et brûlant que lui donnait son fiancé. Ses joues tournèrent au violet et il était sûr que la couleur montait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"Tous les Jötnar ne me parlent de toi qu'en bien, dit soudainement Thor. A quel point tu es puissant, beau et magnanime. Ils ne disent pas vraiment à quel point tu es fier et orgueilleux par contre, ajouta-t-il avec un air suffisant.

-Comment oses-tu…!

-Ah ! Donc tu parles finalement, se moqua à nouveau Thor.

-Je suis Prince  _légitime_ de Jotünheim ! Tu n'es rien que-

-Que le fils d'Odin ? L'interrompit-il. Peu importe que je sois né hors mariage, je suis un Prince d'Asgard. Ne me pense pas stupide parce que j'ai été esclave. Mes maîtres étaient toujours riches et je suis habitué à un certain niveau de vie. On m'a beaucoup appris sur l'existence, par rapport à toi. Tu me juges à cause de ma naissance, pourtant je me souviens à quel point tu criais de plaisir entre mes bras."

Mais allait-il se taire ! Loki refusait d'écouter un mot de plus ! Il ne devait pas laisser ce… paysan !, penser qu'ils étaient égaux car ce n'était pas le cas. Pas du tout !

"Ecoute moi bien, esclave, tu es seulement utile parce que tu peux m'épouser, et rien d'autre. Je suis  _le Haut Prêtre de Jotünheim_. Et sache que  _plus jamais_  je ne te laisserai me toucher ! Epouse-moi, mais entends mes mots, tu ne partageras  _jamais_ ma couche."

Loki respirait fort et vite, son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il détestait cet homme, il le haïssait ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il apparaisse dans leurs vies et qu'il vienne gâcher sa tranquillité. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Thor et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Il était triste, vexé et en colère. Ses traits étaient déformés par tant d'émotions que Loki n'aurait su dire laquelle dominait les autres. Il se rendit compte à quel point ses mots avaient été durs et il se sentit coupable. Il se mordit la langue dans l'expectative.

"Je vois, fit Thor d'une voix blanche avant de se lever. Alors je vous laisse, Votre Altesse."

Et sur ces mots, sans un seul autre regard, Thor le laissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans un commentaire :)   
> A la semaine prochaine tout le monde ;)  
> Sedinette


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Et voici le troisième et dernier chapitre. Je vous remercie d’avoir été si nombreux à lire et à laisser des commentaires. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais sachez que vous me faites tous extrêmement plaisir :) 
> 
> Le plot de cette fanfic n’est pas extra mais j’espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ;) sans vous ça se serait arrêté au premier chapitre ahah
> 
> Et bien sûr : Encore merci à ma cher bêta-lectrice Altalia alias Pompom qui corrige patiemment mes fanfictions :D C’est grâce à elle que vous avez des textes sans faute et sans tournure de phrase bizarre :p 
> 
> Allez, bonne lecture les enfants :)

Deux mois passèrent. Thor continuait de bien se faire voir de la communauté Jötnar. Laufey l’avait même envoyé dans d’autres mondes pour des questions de diplomatie. Il l’avait jugé apte après les recommandations de ses professeurs. Thor était un Jötun très doué. Certains parlaient même qu’il allait être nommé chef de la garde tant ses capacités de combat et de tactique étaient grandes.

Pendant ces deux mois, Loki ne le vit pas une seule fois. Thor l’avait évité comme la peste et il en venait à regretter ses mots durs et injustes. Ce n’était pas de la faute de Thor, il le savait. Il n’avait pas demandé à être vendu comme esclave après tout. Il était certain qu’il aurait préféré être libre. S’il avait eu ces mots c’est que Loki savait qu’il finirait par succomber à nouveau à son charme. Thor était beau, fort, puissant et c’est tout ce que Loki aimait chez ses partenaires.

Helblindi lui avait fait la tête un bon moment après l’avoir sermonné pendant des heures lorsqu’il avait appris à quel point Loki avait été odieux avec son fiancé. Hel aimait beaucoup Thor, il savait d’ailleurs qu’ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux présents à Utgard. Ils se retrouvaient surtout pour les entraînements. Son frère lui avait crié dessus un long moment et Loki avait fait mine de ne pas s’en occuper.

C’est que lui n’avait rien demandé non plus ! C’était injuste tout de même ! Byleistr avait pu choisir le père de ses enfants comme il l’entendait et puisque le Royaume était en paix, il n’était pas obligé d’épouser un chef de clan d’une lointaine province, alors même qu’il était Prince Héritier ! Helblindi non plus n’avait pas été forcé de se marier. Pourquoi Loki n’avait pas le droit de choisir ?

Malgré tout, le temps passait et plus la date du mariage approchait, plus Loki était malheureux. Il posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa inconsciemment.

“Mon fils…”

Le Roi Laufey entra dans les appartements de son enfant.

“Maman… Murmura-t-il en se tournant vers le Jötun. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu es malheureux, les Prêtres le ressentent, tout comme la Cassette.”

Loki resta silencieux. Bien sûr qu’il était malheureux ! Il ne voulait pas se marier et il avait gâché toutes les chances d’être heureux pendant ce mariage. Et si seulement ça ne se résumait qu’à ça.

“Je… Je pense être enceint.”

Laufey se figea. Loki leva les yeux vers lui, le regard brillant de larmes mal contenues.

“Je ne veux pas me marier. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit malheureux à cause de moi.”

Le Roi s’assit sur le lit de son fils et celui-ci vint tout de suite se coller à lui. Laufey posa un doigt sur le ventre si petit de Loki et y diffusa sa magie. Immédiatement, il sentit une réponse. Loki était bien enceint.

“Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de Thor, mon fils ? Peu importe qu’il ait été esclave. Il est de sang royal.”

-Je-Je n’ai pas eu le choix ! Éclata-t-il en repoussant sa mère. Pourquoi mes frères auraient le choix et pas moi ? C’est injuste ! Tu ne peux pas t’attendre à ce que je m’y soumette ainsi !”

Laufey soupira et reprit son fils dans ses bras.

“Donne une chance à ce jeune homme, Loki. Nous savons déjà tous que vous êtes compatibles… Sur le plan sexuel-

-Maman ! S’écria Loki, extrêmement embarrassé et les joues rouges.

-Oh, allons, la moitié du palais t’a entendu gémir. Tu pourrais être heureux si tu lui laissais une chance.”

C’était tellement humiliant, songea Loki. Pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, parlant du fiancé honni et de sa vie sexuelle.

“Je… Je…

-Je sais que tu lui as mal parlé, et que ce sera difficile pour toi de t’excuser. Mais tu le dois. Surtout si tu es enceint.”

Loki finit par soupirer. Il savait ce qu’il devait faire, mais il ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Et qu’il haïssait sa mère de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Il savait qu’il avait raison, et c’était d’autant plus dur.

Il pensa à son futur enfant. Il le devait pour lui. Il allait s’excuser, puis il dirait à Thor qu’il attendait un bébé. Au moins, ils auraient un sujet de conversation et quelque chose en commun pour commencer…

OoO

Thor revint le mois suivant. Un mois pendant lequel sa grossesse fut bien confirmée par les mages du Palais. La bonne nouvelle fut toutefois gardée sous silence sous peine de représailles. Personne ne devait savoir pour le moment. Le mariage était quant à lui prévu d’ici deux semaines.

Loki prit son courage à deux mains. Les prochains jours et jusqu’au mariage, ils accueilleraient des gens de tous peuples et de toutes races. L’été battait son plein à Utgard, laissant des températures plus agréables pour leurs convives habitués à des températures plus modérées. Pour les Jötnar, c’était plutôt une véritable canicule. Bref, dans tous les cas, Loki n’aurait que peu d’occasions de voir son fiancé à partir de maintenant. Bientôt arriverait le Roi et la Reine d’Asgard, Thor serait sûrement occupé à faire connaissance avec son géniteur.

Il avait aussi eu le temps de penser longuement. Oui, Thor et lui pourraient s’entendre. Loki avait toujours eu envie d’un amant avec lequel il aurait pu se promener dans Jotünheim.  Marcher dans les forêts gelées à l’est d’Utgard avec un amant, s’allonger en haut d’une colline de glace au sud...  Mais il n’avait jamais pu. Jotünheim était dangereux pour ceux qui n’étaient pas de ce monde et il était le seul Jötun de sa taille, jusqu’à présent. Peut-être en aurait-il l’opportunité ? Et ils pourraient passer les festivités de l’hiver ensemble. Loki avait commencé à s’imaginer quel pourrait être leur futur, avec leur enfant. Ce qu’il avait eu à l’esprit ne l’avait pas autant dérangé que ce qu’il avait pensé. Ca l’avait attiré. Ca lui avait même beaucoup plu.

Loki savait que ce n’était pas seulement la perspective d’un mariage heureux qui le faisait raisonner ainsi. Il était enceint et un Jötun enceint avait besoin d’être rassuré. Il avait besoin de la présence de son compagnon pour les protéger, lui et leur enfant. Ses hormones le travaillaient énormément et lui faisaient sentir qu’il avait besoin de Thor auprès de lui.

“Thor ? Appela-t-il en se triturant les mains. Puis-je te parler ?”

Le Jötun blond -bon sang ce qu’il était beau- se tourna vers lui. Loki déglutit et s’éloigna du hall du Palais pour éviter des oreilles indiscrètes.

“Que puis-je pour toi ?” Demanda froidement Thor en croisant les bras sur son impressionnante poitrine aux muscles bien dessinés.

Loki se racla la gorge. C’était vrai, Thor lui faisait de l’effet, beaucoup d’effet, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser déconcentrer à un moment pareil. Les yeux baissés, il dit :

“Hm… Je-Je voulais m’excuser. La dernière fois qu’on s’est parlé… J’ai été injuste… Et cruel avec toi, sans raison. Je te demande pardon.”

Que c’était dur. Loki en avait les joues violettes. Il était Prince, il ne s’excusait pas.

“Je n’accepte pas tes excuses.”

Loki releva vivement la tête et regarda Thor le toiser avec des yeux ronds.

“Qu-Comment ?!

-Je n’accepte pas tes excuses. Si tu veux que je te pardonne, il faudra faire plus que ça.”

Mais ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il réagissait ainsi ?! Savait-il au moins le courage qu’il lui avait fallu pour lui dire ces mots ?! Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage et passer outre son orgueil ! Loki se mordit la langue pour se retenir de l’insulter ouvertement. Non, il devait penser à ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement avant d’expirer sans bruit.

“Je… Je suis venu pour faire la paix et… Tu le prends ainsi ?

-Tu m’as insulté cette fois-ci mais pas seulement. Je sais ce que tu as essayé de faire derrière mon dos. Tu as voulu rallier d’autres Jötnar afin qu’on se débarrasse de moi. Tu as essayé de m’évincer. Comme tu l’as dit, nous ne sommes pas obligés de partager le même lit.”

Thor se détourna et le laissa là, tout seul. Loki resta au même endroit un long moment, incapable de bouger. Il porta la main à son ventre et baissa les yeux au sol. Il n’avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire pour leur enfant. Loki se mordit l’intérieur de la bouche pour éviter qu’un gémissement pitoyable n’en sorte. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie de pleurer ? Il avait imaginé tant de choses ! Pourquoi…?

Loki se retourna lentement et marcha jusqu’à sa chambre, droit et digne, puis il s’allongea sur son lit. Il se roula en boule et laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Il était certain que c’était ses hormones qui le mettaient dans cet état. Il avait besoin du père de son enfant près de lui.

Il commençait d’ailleurs à avoir une rondeur au niveau de l’estomac, cachée par les dorures de son pagne et les bijoux qu’il portait en tant que Haut Prêtre, mais bientôt, tout le monde se rendrait compte qu’il était enceint. Peut-être même que certains s’en étaient déjà rendu compte. Il était quasiment à la moitié de sa grossesse.

_‘Et si… Et si Thor s’en est aperçu mais qu’il ne veut pas un enfant de moi ?’_

La pensée le glaça et cette fois-ci ce furent des sanglots qui quittèrent sa gorge.

_‘Il ne veut pas de mon enfant.’_

Thor avait-il vraiment ignoré ses excuses sachant qu’il attendait leur enfant ?

_‘Il va m’abandonner.’_

Loki se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, caressant son ventre en chantonnant des berceuses Jötnar.

OoO

C’est dans cette position que le trouva un peu plus tard Helblindi. Celui-ci avait parlé avec Thor dans l’après-midi et il lui avait dit que Loki était venu s’excuser. Thor n’était cependant pas prêt à pardonner dans l’immédiat. Peut-être d’ici quelques jours, s’il voyait que les remords de Loki étaient sincères. Il n’empêchait que Hel était fier que son frère ait fait le premier pas. Il l’avait d’ailleurs dit au demi-Jötun. Loki ne s’excusait jamais, c’était quelque chose d'exceptionnel qu’il l’ait fait pour lui.

C’est ainsi que le deuxième Prince était allé voir le benjamin de la fratrie.

“Loki !”

Il se précipita au bord du lit pour prendre son petit frère dans ses bras.

“Que se passe-t-il ?! Pourquoi es-tu dans un état pareil ?!”

C’est alors qu’il sentit son ventre contre sa grande main et le gonflement de son estomac. Oh. Oh ! Oh mince !

“Loki… Souffla-t-il.

-Il ne veut pas de moi… Il ne veut pas de notre bébé…” Pleura Loki, complètement perdu dans ses instincts primaires de Jötun enceint.

Thor n’avait pas dû se rendre compte de l’état de son fiancé, sinon, il ne lui aurait jamais parlé ainsi. Un Jötun enceint n’était pas quelque chose qu’on pouvait prendre à la légère. Les hormones les rendaient quasiment fou ! L’état dans lequel s’était retrouvé Byleistr avec son premier… Il en avait encore des frissons.

“Mais non, il ne sait pas pour l’enfant, sinon il ne serait pas parti. Thor pense que tu le détestes… Essaya de le rassurer Helblindi.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! S’écria Loki. Je lui ai demandé pardon et il… Il est parti…”

Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Helblindi paniqua en le voyant dans cet état.

“Ca va aller, je vais parler à Thor, il va venir te voir, d’accord ? Tu vas lui dire que tu attends son enfant et il va être fou de joie.

-Non ! Je ne veux plus le voir !

-Mais ne pas le voir te rend malheureux…

-Je m’en fiche ! Je… Je…”

Loki renifla un grand coup et Hel se sentit mal de voir son petit frère ainsi, lui d’habitude si fier et fort.

“Ca va bien se passer…” Dit-il en lui caressant gentiment le dos.

OoO

Helblindi n’eut pas l’occasion de parler à Thor. Peu après la grosse crise de Loki, le Père de Toute Chose et sa Reine étaient arrivés à Jotünheim avec le Prince Héritier Balder ainsi qu’une partie de leur Cour.

Loki avait fini par retrouver son calme. Il avait assisté à leur arrivée dans un état second. Il devait dire qu’il ne se souvenait pas très bien de tout ce qui s’était passé. Thor s’était approché, ému, de son père et le Roi l’avait serré dans ses bras. Il lui semblait avoir remarqué que la Reine était tendue, mais qu’importe. Le prince héritier avait aussi semblé heureux de se découvrir un frère, aussi étrange était-il.

Peu de mots avaient été échangés et personne ne lui avait parlé. Loki n’était de toute manière pas en l’état pour faire de la politique. Dès que les présentations avaient été faites, il s’était réfugié auprès de la Cassette de l’Hiver afin de profiter de ses ondes apaisantes. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il s’était mis dans des états pareils devant son frère. Ses hormones le rendaient fous. Il fallait qu’il parle d’urgence à Thor, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas attendre que celui-ci lui pardonne. D’ici quelques mois, ils seraient parents.

Il resta seul auprès de la Cassette pendant un long moment, quelques heures peut-être avant que quelqu’un ne vienne le déranger. La Reine Frigga.

“Oh…”

Loki se leva et s’inclina légèrement devant la Mère de Toute Chose.

“Reine Frigga…

-Il n’est pas besoin de vous incliner, dit-elle gentiment, bien que son ton soit froid et impersonnel. Vous êtes chez vous, Prince Loki.

-Que faites-vous ici, seule ? Demanda-t-il sans traîner, suspicieux de la voir ici non accompagnée.

-Honnêtement ? Je me suis perdue. Odin et Balder font la connaissance de votre fiancé et je me sentais de trop.”

Oh. Bien entendu. Ca ne devait pas être aisée de voir son fils et son époux faire ami-ami avec l’enfant illégitime de ce dernier. Quelle honte ce devait être pour elle. D’ailleurs sa voix était pleine du venin qui l’habitait et comme il la comprenait. Un autre fils pour la Couronne, mais qui n’était pas d’elle.

“Je comprends, dit-il simplement, puis ajouta avec compassion, Ca ne doit pas être facile…

-Oh non ! Soupira-t-elle. Je savais en épousant cette vieille bique qu’il n’était pas l’homme le plus loyal qui soit, son appétit sexuel était à l’époque légendaire… Mais je pensais qu’il prendrait ses précautions et qu’il ne ferait pas de bâtard derrière mon dos !”

Loki sourit et se cacha même derrière sa main pour dissimuler un petit rire. Effectivement, la Reine d’Asgard en avait gros, si bien qu’elle parlait librement devant lui, c’était risqué. Dire qu’il était dans cette situation parce que le Roi d’Asgard était un coureur de jupons ! Mais quelle idée de vouloir regarder sous le pagne d’un Jötunn, franchement ? Et comment un être aussi petit avait-il pu s’accoupler avec un Jötunn aussi massif que Grid ? C’est que lui l’avait vu, la mère de Thor, et il était absolument immense ! Plus grand encore que Laufey.

Incroyable tout de même…

“Et vous ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous isolés ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

-... Je suis contre ce mariage.”

C’était mal de le dire, surtout qu’il s’agissait de la Reine d’un autre Royaume qui pourrait se servir de cette information à des fins politiques, mais là tout de suite, il était juste content de s’être trouvé quelqu’un qui pouvait partager son opinion sur Thor, Odin et tout le reste.

“Ah bon ? Même si je suis moi-même réticente, je dois avouer que le jeune Thor est plutôt bien bâti. Vous auriez pu tomber sur pire.

-J’aurai pu aussi ne pas me marier, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers la Cassette. Je suis le Haut Prêtre, j’ai mieux à faire que de me marier et de pondre des enfants…

-Alors n’en faites pas, à moins que-”

Loki rougit jusqu’à ses oreilles. Mais quel idiot ! La Reine avait tout de suite compris de quoi il en retournait. Elle s’approcha rapidement et regarda son ventre.

“Vous êtes enceint… Mais… Déjà ?”

Il ne répondit pas. Oui, déjà. C’était la faute de ses maudites chaleurs aussi ! Il était un Jötunn on ne peut plus normal, hormis pour sa taille.

“Et vous ne voulez pas d’un mariage ?

-Je… Je ne veux pas être un instrument politique. Mes frères qui sont mes aînés ont le choix, mais pas moi. De toute manière, nous sommes en froid avec Thor. Je doute que notre mariage soit heureux, même avec un enfant.”

Et puis, ça ne marchait pas comme ça les unions Jötnar. Ils n’étaient jamais liés pour la vie. C’était réservé à l’héritier du trône, ce genre de choses. Enfin, ce n’est pas comme s’il avait eu le choix ou un mot à dire dans toute cette affaire.

“Cette situation est tellement compliquée, soupira la Reine. Je vous plains, Prince Loki et je comprends votre réticence. Une fois la cérémonie passée, vous verrez que votre vie n’aura pas tant changer. Vous allez rester sur votre planète, dans vos appartements et vous aurez toujours les mêmes tâches qu’avant. En plus vous aurez un enfant, et vous verrez qu’il vous apportera beaucoup de joie.”

Loki était reconnaissant pour ces quelques mots. La Reine avait une aura apaisante. C’était bien la seule personne qui ne lui conseillait pas de tout bonnement coucher avec Thor ou de faire fonctionner ce mariage.

“On dit aussi que vous êtes un grand Seidmadr. Je suis moi-même une Seidkona.”

Ah ! Les yeux de Loki s’illuminèrent. Il avait si peu d’occasion de discuter avec des Seidmadr d’autres mondes !  

OoO

Lorsqu’Odin, Balder et Thor retrouvèrent Frigga -celle-ci ayant mystérieusement disparue quelques minutes après que les hommes se soient isolés-, celle-ci était en pleine discussion animée avec le Prince Loki. Les deux s’étaient réfugiés dans l’immense bibliothèque du palais et débattaient des théories sur le Seidr ainsi que de leurs propres études sur le sujet.

Toutefois, une fois que les hommes furent dans la même pièce, la Reine et le Prince se turent. Loki était toutefois heureux car il s’était trouvé en la Reine d’Asgard une alliée. C’était bien la première à comprendre son comportement face à la situation et à lui donner de véritables conseils. Et puis, tout simplement, ça faisait tellement de bien de parler de magie ! Et ils utilisaient tous deux une magie similaire. La Reine Frigga était, tout comme lui, une maîtresse de l’illusion.

Enfin, ils avaient parlé de leurs doutes. Il avait été extrêmement facile pour Loki de se confier à Frigga. Son mariage avait aussi été arrangé et elle avait eu beaucoup plus de contraintes que lui n’en aurait. Elle était aussi une mère et elle comprenait ses inquiétudes par rapport à sa grossesse. En retour, Frigga lui avait dit ses peurs quant à l’apparition soudaine de Thor, mais là-dessus, Loki avait pu lui dire que le demi Jötunn ne s’intéressait guère au trône. Après avoir passé une vie en tant qu’esclave, Thor souhaitait surtout mener une vie simple.

Ca n’avait pas effacé toutes ses craintes, mais au moins, elle ne menaçait pas de les faire assassiner. La Reine n’en avait rien dit, mais il était certain qu’elle avait eu cette idée et qu’elle avait tout un plan déjà prêt.

“Ah, vous avez fini pour aujourd’hui ? Demanda Frigga à Odin lorsqu’elle les eut remarqués.

-Pour l’instant, ma douce.”

Thor restait en retrait remarqua Loki. Pourtant ce n’était pas son genre. Lui aussi devait trouver ça étrange. Frigga était après tout sa belle-mère.

“Loki, voyons-nous encore demain, dit-elle gentiment. J’ai beaucoup apprécié notre conversation, tâchons de trouver un sujet aussi intéressant d’ici là.”

Elle s’inclina et Loki fit de même, puis la famille royale se retira, le laissant seul avec Thor. Il inspira profondément. Après leur dernière conversation, Loki n’avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce que lui, aussi grande était-elle.

“Je vois que vous vous entendez bien avec la Reine Frigga, dit Thor.

-...En effet,” répondit-il en évitant de croiser le regard du blond.

Son regard pesait sur lui et Loki avait l’impression d’être nu. Est-ce que Thor pouvait voir le renflement de son ventre ? Pouvait-il deviner qu’il était enceint ? Il n’avait aucune envie de le lui dire maintenant. Ca impliquait beaucoup trop de choses pour lui à ce moment-là. Il finit par lever les yeux vers son fiancé et son coeur rata un battement. Il était vraiment beau et Loki devait reconnaître qu’il ne le laissait pas insensible. Toutefois, Thor avait blessé sa fierté déjà malmenée en refusant ses excuses.

“Odin avait peur qu’elle ne fasse une esclandre je crois. Ca doit le rassurer de la voir bien s’entendre avec toi.”

Il ne répondit rien. Il n’avait pas envie de parler avec lui.

“Je suis las, dit Loki d’une voix morne. Je serai dans mes appartements pour me reposer.

-Loki.”

Thor attrapa son bras lorsqu’il passa à côté de lui.

“Lâche-moi, siffla-t-il en se débattant.

-Nous devons parler.

-Parler ?! J’ai essayé et tu ne m’as pas écouté. Nous n’avons rien à nous dire !”

Thor gronda et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Loki couina telle une souris et se débattit un instant avant de fondre. Pourquoi est-ce que Thor lui sautait toujours dessus de cette manière ? Surtout après ce qu’il lui avait dit ! Et pourquoi était-il incapable de se défendre face à lui ? Pourquoi était-il si faible face à ses caresses ? Les mains dures glissèrent jusqu’à ses hanches et sa langue se faufila entre ses lèvres. Loki attrapa Thor par la nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il avait tellement, tellement envie de lui. Son entrejambe chauffait plaisamment, mais il avait aussi ce sentiment d’urgence et son ventre qui brûlait sous le désir.

Il leva une jambe pour se caler sur la hanche de Thor et il écarta son pagne pour qu’il puisse venir se coller à ses chaires palpitantes. Déjà il sentait le sexe du blond contre lui, déjà dur et ferme.

“Loki… Gémit chaudement Thor.

-Prends-moi,” ordonna-t-il d’une voix suppliante.

Thor obéit. Il le fit reculer jusqu’à la table derrière où il le fit s’asseoir. Il s’installa entre ses cuisses et sans préliminaires, écarta les lèvres sensibles et humides de son sexe et le pénétra. Loki râla de plaisir en sentant son corps étiré et toutes ses zones sensibles stimulées. Loki sentait à quel point son amant était épais en lui, surtout sans aucune préparation mais cet étirement était aussi plaisant qu’il était douloureux. Thor ne perdit pas de temps et donna un premier coup de rein brusque et affamé qui fit tressauter Loki sur la table.

Loki s’accrocha à ses épaules et laissa Thor le pilonner durement, l’emmenant petit à petit à l’orgasme. Son fiancé grogna longuement, son front posé contre l’épaule de Loki et ses mains appuyées contre la table pour se soutenir, ses mouvements de hanches toujours plus rapides et forts.

“Thor, gémit-il le souffle court, pantelant. Pitié Thor…

-Loki… Loki…”

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, leurs corps brûlants collés l’un contre l’autre jusqu’à ce que la jouissance les prenne presque violemment.

Loki cessa de s’accrocher aux épaules de Thor et laissa retomber ses jambes dans le vide. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et son souffle était court. Son corps était brûlant de tout ce plaisir brut.

“Loki…” Murmura à nouveau Thor qui chercha ses lèvres pour lui voler un autre baiser.

Il se laissa mollement faire, répondant à peine. Il n’arrivait pas réfléchir sur la marche à suivre. Tout ça était trop compliqué. Loki n’aimait pas les situations compliquées et imprévisibles. C’était trop stressant.

“Thor, dit-il en tournant la tête et en repoussant l’homme.

-Tu veux parler maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil amusé.

-Je suis enceint,” lâcha-t-il brutalement, le regard détourné pour ne pas avoir à croiser les yeux de son fiancé.

Thor resta silencieux un bon moment avant que Loki ne se risque à relever le regard. Le blond avait les yeux fixés sur son ventre toujours caché par sa myriade de chaînettes. Il rougit sous son regard, avant de se mettre à grimacer en sentant sa semence glisser hors de lui, sur la table. Loki en descendit brusquement avant de gémir douloureusement en sentant ses reins et ses jambes demander grâce. Il s'affaissa contre Thor qui le réceptionna.

“Tu-Tu… Mais… Depuis quand ? Est-ce que ça risque de blesser le bébé qu’on aie fait l’amour ?”

Loki roula des yeux mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Thor pouvait être adorable.

“Ca date manifestement de notre première nuit, idiot. On ne l’a fait qu’à ce moment-là.”

Il vit Thor déglutir, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Son regard resta fixé sur son ventre. Lorsqu’il remonta ses yeux jusqu’aux siens, il remarqua qu’il avait les larmes aux yeux.

“Lorsque tes frères m’ont acheté, je n’étais rien d’autre qu’un esclave. Aujourd’hui, je suis un Prince, et grâce à toi, je vais être père.”

Loki ne dit rien, ému par les larmes de Thor.

 “Je n’avais rien et maintenant j’ai une famille.” Thor passa délicatement sa main sur son ventre, avec révérence même, comme s’il était le bien le plus précieux au monde.

Sa main remonta sur son corps pour se poser sur sa joue.

“Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-Quelques temps… Répondit-il avec un regard fuyant.

-Pourquoi ne m’as tu rien dit ?! S’énerva Thor, le regard plus dur.

-Mais j’ai essayé, figure-toi ! Aboya-t-il à son tour en repoussant Thor. J’ai voulu te demander pardon ! Je voulais te dire à ce moment-là que j’étais enceint, mais tu m’as jeté à la figure que ce n’était pas assez ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse, hein ?!”

Thor se calma instantanément et Loki se força à rester calme. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les émotions qui l’avaient submergé lorsque Thor l’avait rejeté, comme si en plus de ça il rejetait leur enfant.

“Je suis désolé… Fit-il.

-Tu peux,” bouda Loki.

Thor le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre son torse. Loki voulait le repousser mais ses hormones faisaient des siennes et il était si stupidement heureux que Thor accepte leur enfant.

“Tu m’as rejeté… Avec notre enfant.

-Je regrette.”

Le Jötun blond embrassa son cou tout en continuant de le serrer fort contre lui.

“Laisse-moi une chance, Loki.”

Loki soupira longuement et se laissa aller contre Thor, allant même jusqu’à déposer un baiser sur sa joue barbue.

“D’accord.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.”

OoO

Tout ne changea pas du jour au lendemain. Loki avait toujours du mal à s’afficher publiquement au bras de Thor. Ce n’est pas qu’il avait honte de son fiancé, oh non. Il était bien loin des considérations sur son passé d’esclave, il était largement au dessus de ça. Ce qui l’embêtait vraiment, c’était sa fierté blessée. Il avait presque fait une rébellion contre Thor et le voilà qui cédait au demi-Jotün. Il avait peur des on-dit et des ricanements derrière son dos.

Et cela arriva, bien entendu, mais la première fois fut aussi la dernière. Il se promenait dans le hall glacé du Palais de Utgard quand un conseiller se mit à rire en les voyants tous deux, le bras de Loki accroché à celui de Thor. Le Jötun ne s’attendait toutefois pas à subir la colère de Thor. Après que le conseiller se soit pris la foudre, il ne riait plus du tout. Personne n’avait osé faire de remarque depuis.

Les uns et les autres préféraient dire que le Prince Thor avait réussi à gagner le coeur de leur Haut Prêtre. Et puis, qui aurait osé critiquer Loki pour ce retournement de situation, après cette démonstration de force ? Thor ne quittait presque plus les côtés de Loki.

Ils avaient beaucoup discuté tous les deux. Thor n’avait pas que eu des jours faciles. Bien qu’il soit accepté par les Jötnar du Palais, il avait dû subir le rejet à nouveau de sa mère biologique et il en avait beaucoup souffert. A cette souffrance s’ajoutait le rejet que Loki lui avait fait subir. Il s’en était voulu lorsqu’il avait su ça. Au moment où il l’avait rejeté brutalement, Thor s’était déjà fait rejeté par la seule famille biologique qu’il connaissait, se retrouvant momentanément seul au monde.

Loki s’était alors fait un devoir de se faire pardonner en se montrant particulièrement aimable, buccalement parlant. Thor avait particulièrement apprécié le fait d’être celui qui recevait toute l’attention, pour une fois.

Et ils étaient désormais là, derrière les portes qui s’ouvriraient dans quelques minutes sur la salle où se déroulerait leur mariage. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de pagnes blancs et le ventre de Loki était découvert et accentué par des peintures blanches, montrant à tous son état. Thor était fier à ses côtés et le couvait d’un regard protecteur.

“Prêt ? Demanda-t-il à celui qui serait dans quelques minutes son époux, celui qui allait partager sa vie.

-Ai-je le choix ? Répondit Loki, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

-Je crains que non.”

Les portes s’ouvrirent. C’était le moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !   
> Je n’avais pas vraiment d’idées, j’espère que vous aurez quand même aimé :)   
> N’hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j’essaierai de vous répondre cette fois-ci !  
> A la prochaine pour de nouvelles fanfics. En cours d’écriture en ce moment : un conte de fée Thorki ;) J’espère rapidement le finir

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa~
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé les enfants !
> 
> Je la mets en complet pour le moment, mais une suite est probable et peut-être même déjà en cours d'écriture XD J'attends d'avoir tout bien fini pour voir si je veux poster ou si j'ai fait du caca.
> 
> J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :D
> 
> Sedinette


End file.
